Una Noche Perfecta
by Kind Yuuki
Summary: (AU) (Ooc) Lo que a veces uno piensa que podría ser la noche perfecta , podría no siempre serlo.


**-LA NOCHE PERFECTA-**

Era la noche perfecta, estaban de vacaciones, se encontraban en la playa y el clima les daba la oportunidad de disfrutar una fogata en grupo. El hotel en el que se hospedaban era todo un lujo, después de todo este había sido un obsequio por su graduación. La madre de Tomoyo les obsequió el viaje con todo pagado, a ella y sus amigos, para que viajaran juntos a donde ellos eligieran. Así que no tuvieron reparo en querer visitar Corea del sur, pues esta era una curiosidad que Tomoyo tenía debido a la fiebre K-pop que se había desatado en la escuela poco antes de la graduación.

El grupo de jóvenes estaban en un tour por las zonas más resaltantes de Corea, y se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Ya que era su última noche ahí, decidieron hacer una fogata y sentarse todos juntos alrededor.

—Si Naoko estuviera presente en estos momentos querría contar una historia de terror —Mencionó la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azabaches.

Ante esta afirmación que no le hizo gracia a cierta castaña. —pues al instante le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda—, un joven de cabellos negro azulados sugirió...

—Ya que no está Naoko, yo puedo contarles algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo… qué? —preguntó con duda y algo de miedo reflejado en su rostro, Sakura.

—Por ejemplo, se dice que en Corea existen las Kwishin. —Ante la mención de este raro nombre todos prestaron atención y Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Las qué?

—Las Kwishin, son unas fantasmas coreanas caracterizadas por su rostro blanco —ante la mención que estaba haciendo Eriol, Sakura se tomó con fuerza el brazo de Shaoran que se había mantenido tranquilo a su costado sin prestar atención a la conversación, y se ruborizó ante el gesto.

—Su largo pelo negro y su traje funerario blanco. —Sakura ahora se colgó del cuello de Shaoran, que sentía que su cara era un pequeño farol rojo. Eriol notó esto y continuó —Se crea un Kwishin cuando una mujer tiene una muerte injusta y no puede pasar a la otra vida hasta que ha corregido el error que le hizo morir injustamente o…

De pronto hizo silencio dejando a todos a la expectativa, por supuesto no a Shaoran quien estaba completamente distraído con Sakura que se aprisionaba así misma contra él. Nuevamente se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

—¿O?... continua Eriol, ¿o?

—O hasta que ha consumado su venganza. —Dijo esto de forma tan tétrica que Sakura gimió.

—¡Tengo miedo!

—¡Calma Sakura!, todo está bien —Le dijo Shaoran, y vio a un costado, al guardián de la castaña que en vez de cuidarla se había quedado dormido por comer muchos malvaviscos. Sakura se fue soltando poco a poco, mientras aparecieron Yamazaki junto a Chiharu de la mano.

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo noto Kinomoto, durante todo el viaje te la has pasado cargando este raro peluche. —Mencionó y tomó a Kerberus entre sus manos, esta acción lo despertó, pero evitó hacer movimientos para que no lo descubran. —¿Por qué siempre lo cargas contigo? … o ¿es un objeto anti estrés? —Ante la mención de esto Yamazaki empezó a apretarlo de la panza, luego la cabeza y lo apretaba fuerte como si de una pelota anti estrés se tratara.

—¡Préstamelo!—Dijo Chiharu, y al tomarlo también empezó a apretarlo, una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba por el rostro de Sakura. Pero entonces intervino Tomoyo.

—Ese peluche es algo muy importante para Sakura, no lo lastimen.

—Está bien, pero ¿este peluche no es un poco extraño para ti? Sakura —Le preguntó y luego empezó a observar al muñeco que Chiharu tenía en las manos —¿Qué se supone que es? Nunca he visto un osito con alas —, ante la mención que hizo Yamazaki , Kero tenía toda su furia contenida… después de todo él no era un «_osito con alas_» sino el gran león alado, guardián de las cartas.

—Es un león alado —mencionó y hasta le pareció ver que kero inflaba el pecho.

—Entonces es un Androesfinge.

—¿Eh? —Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba un nombre como ese y saber que kero podría ser esa cosa tan rara que escuchaba le dio curiosidad —¿A qué te refieres?

—Un Androesfinge tiene cuerpo de león alado y la cara de un hombre. —Respondió Shaoran.

—Aunque creo que este vino fallado, porque tiene cara de osito. —Ante este comentario de Chiharu todos rieron y kero quería poder moverse, aun así seguía aguantando las iras.

—Según sé son bastante inteligentes, su naturaleza es bondadosa y, entre todas las clases de esfinges, son las más fuertes. —Ahora nuevamente se le inflaba el pecho a Kerberus—Sus poderosas garras pueden matar a un hombre de un solo barrido. A pesar del hecho de que tienen magia y pueden lanzar conjuros, no suelen hacerlo para atacar, sino para defenderse y con fines curativos.

—¡Vaya! No lo sabía —Exclamó Sakura sorprendida ante la explicación de Eriol.

—Pero eso no es todo —Afirmó Yamazaki atrayendo la atención de todos— ¿ustedes sabían que ellos también tienen su contrapartida?—ante tal pregunta se miraron y prestaron más atención— Se dice que los androesfinges son buscadas por las ginoesfinges, su contrapartida femenina, para aparearse. —Al decir esto Kero se puso rojo, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, y la sola mención lo ponía nervioso. —Los buscan, eligen su mejor opción y proceden al cortejo, es decir, en estos seres, la especie femenina es la que toma el control y…

—Sakura, ¿qué le pasa a tu muñeco?—Interrumpió Chiharu, y Yamazaki la observó, lo mismo que el resto de jóvenes. —Su cabeza brilla en rojo… Y quema.

—¿Eh? —Sakura se dio cuenta y Eriol esbozó una sonrisa. —Quizá si me lo das…

—¡Oh! Esto se arregla muy fácil Chiharu —Dijo de pronto Yamazaki tomando al muñeco entre sus manos —Se dice que si algo está caliente solo hay que enfriarlo —Dicho esto, sorpresivamente se puso en pie, se acercó a una hielera donde guardaban las bebidas, movió unas cuantas haciendo espacio y metió al muñeco en el hielo.

Sakura se quedó de una pieza, lo mismo que Shaoran quien no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer su amigo. Eriol y Tomoyo se miraban, y solo atinaron a esbozar una sonrisa pues querían reír con fuerza.

—¿Sabían ustedes que en la antigüedad el hielo era mandado atraer para enfriar las calenturas de césar? …

Yamazaki decidió dar rienda suelta a su perorata nuevamente, los castaños escuchaban sorprendidos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, o que Chiharu lo pudiera detener, se escuchó que la hielera se movía. Todos se voltearon a mirar, de pronto esta se destapó de golpe, botando un poco de vapor y kero salió flotando lentamente rodeado de una luz naranja que hacía que el agua que lo tenía empapado se le fuera evaporando.

—¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? ¡¿Encerrar al gran guardián del sol… CON HIELO?! —A Kero se le escuchaba molesto.

—¡Kero! —Sakura le gritó poniéndose de pie y Eriol sonreía en gran manera, Tomoyo se tapó la boca en un gesto de sorpresa y Shaoran suspiró agachando la cabeza.

—¡Ese … ese muñeco habló! —Chilló Chiharu sorprendida, agarrando fuerte el brazo de Yamazaki.

—¿Es acaso un nuevo mecanismo? —Yamazaki trató de tomarlo de nuevo en sus manos.

Kero estaba furioso con el trato que había recibido, ya no le salió su voz chillona sino la que normalmente usaba al transformarse.

—¡Atrévete a tocarme mocoso… Y TE QUEMO! —Amenazó con una pequeña flama saliendo de su mano.

—¡Kero! —Sakura avanzó hasta él y de pronto le dio un coscorrón al pequeño guardián para enfriarle las iras que traía.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó para luego sobarse el chichón que se le formaba. —¡Pero, Sakurita! —Empezó a gimotear — ¡ellos comenzaron! —Decía y los señalaba.

—Te das cuenta ¡que ellos no sabían nada de ti! —Al decir esto Kero rió nervioso, pues ahora sí notaba el error que había cometido.

* * *

Una hora más tarde todos se hallaban tomando un relajante baño. Claro que Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu por un lado y los chicos y kerberus por otro.

—Así que, Kinomoto posee magia, Hiragizawa es la reencarnación de un poderoso mago, Li también usa magia y tú —señaló a Kerberus —, en verdad ¿eres un león alado? —Terminó de decir Yamazaki.

—¿Lo dudas acaso?... ¡observa mocoso! —Kerberus se elevó hasta salir del agua, buscó un espacio dentro del lugar y procedió a tomar su forma real.

—¡Increíble! —Yamazaki estaba anonadado. Sin embargo, no dudó en decir —Y dices ¿qué tienes poderes de fuego?

—¡Por supuesto! Mira esto —de pronto escupió una bola de fuego hacia un costado —¿qué te parece?—le decía todo presuntuoso.

—¡Wow! —Yamazaki aplaudía emocionado y kerberus hacía una pequeña reverencia cuando algo lo alertó.

—¡Oigan!¿no huele a quemado? —Al escuchar esto, Shaoran que permanecía distraído, se alertó y puso en pie más antes que todos. Salió del baño y vio algo que lo sorprendió.

—¡Mi ropa!...¡rayos! —El fuego empezaba a extenderse, y tantos fueron sus nervios que solo atinó a quitarse la diminuta toalla húmeda que traía cubriéndose las caderas y apagarlo. Cuando salieron del baño, Eriol y Yamazaki, al verlo empezaron a reír sin parar. Shaoran había terminado con la ropa quemada, y encima la toalla que lo cubría ahora estaba llena de ceniza. El castaño buscó con la mirada al guardián que sorpresivamente desapareció.

Kerberus al verse en apuros, solo tuvo una idea en mente, «_mejor voy a ver a Sakurita_», Así que entró al baño de chicas, pero al ver que aún no salían, se quedó en el vestidor. Tomó una de las toallas y empezó a secarse. Pronto el aburrimiento se hizo presente, entonces decidió curiosear un poco. Al fin y al cabo si bien ya no compartía baño con su dueña, ella aún le permitía usar algunos artículos para después del baño. Fue entonces que lo vio, un frasco de talco para bebe que había visto en un anuncio publicitario, el rostro se le iluminó, él quería saber que se sentía estar bañado y talqueado como un bebe… Se acercó al frasco, y lo tomó entre sus patitas intentó echarse un poco pero no salía nada, y empezó el forcejeo. Se puso a golpear la tapa para ver si aflojaba.

Por otro lado estaban Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu. A esta última, Tomoyo se encargaba de contarle las aventuras de Sakura como Card Captor. Pero sorpresivamente un ruido las alertó.

—¿Qué…qué fue eso? —preguntó Sakura con nerviosismo.

—Tranquila Sakurita, iré a ver —Dijo Tomoyo y se puso en pie.

Sakura se acercó a Chiharu y observó como Tomoyo abrió la puerta que daba a los vestidores. Tomoyo al entrar se encontró con Kerberus, quien golpeaba fuertemente la parte superior del frasco de talco.

—Kero, ¿qué ha…? —La pregunta de Tomoyo en ese momento quedó suelta, pues al fin la tapa cedió pero el talco salió volando hacia ella, envolviendo la habitación en una nube blanca. Tomoyo empezó a toser y sin darse cuenta dejó caer la Toalla que traía cubriéndole el cabello, que por estar húmedo caía largo y de manera desordenada sobre su cuerpo.

—Tomoyo… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Sakura asomándose, y al ver la imagen que tenía en frente recordó « _rostro blanco… cabello negro_», sintió que la sangre se le helaba al ver semejante cosa frente a ella. —Un… un Ku… ¡un Kushi!—Gritó, y tan nerviosa estaba que hasta dijo mal el nombre de lo que ella creía estar viendo.

De otro lado, en el baño de varones un molesto Shaoran se trataba de acomodar una Yukata que le habían prestado, pues cierto guardián había quemado su ropa minutos antes y sus amigos no paraban de reír. Estando así los ánimos fue que de pronto escuchó un grito y se alertó.

—¡Sakura! —sin terminar de anudarse correctamente la yukata, salió corriendo hacía el baño de chicas. Por su lado, una Sakura asustada trató de escapar del baño de chicas y gritaba que no se le acerquen. Tanto fue su miedo, que abrió la puerta y no miró a quien justamente iba entrando, ambos avanzaron, se enredaron y cayeron al piso.

—¡Auch! —escuchó Sakura, y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, estaba acostada sobre algo blando y cálido, si lo pensaba bien, la caída no había dolido.

—¿Shaoran? —Lo miró sorprendida y no se dio cuenta que seguía sobre él.

—Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste? —Le preguntó preocupado

—¡Una Kushi! —chilló y se le abrazó sin darse cuenta que la toalla que la envolvía se le estaba soltando.

—Sakurita soy yo —De pronto se escuchó una voz, y al voltear a mirar se dieron cuenta que quien hablaba era Tomoyo. Esto tranquilizó a Sakura, quien se fue soltando de Shaoran suavemente, sólo que ninguno aún se daba cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban. No se dieron cuenta, hasta que el resto del grupo se asomó a ver qué había pasado.

—¡AY! ¡MOCOSO! ¡Quita tus manos de Sakurita! —Gritaba un furioso muñequito de felpa — ¡Mocoso Pervertido!

—¡vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que mi descendiente tendría cierto afán exhibicionista— dijo Eriol con sarcasmo y entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta al girar y mirar a Sakura, al caer al piso, la Yukata se le había abierto, dejando ver que no tenía nada debajo, y a Sakura la toalla se le había abierto de manera que solo él podría verla. Su sonrojo se hizo evidente, más cuando Sakura también lo notó y se envolvió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que él, permanecieron sentados un breve momento con los rostros rojos sin poder mirarse de frente.

—Al menos podrían esperar después de la boda. No pensé que Li y Kinomoto tuvieran tanto apuro. —agregó Yamazaki suelto de huesos.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Mocoso pervertido!, si Touya te dio consentimiento de venir solos es ¡porque prometiste no tocar a Sakurita hasta después de la boda! y ahora ¡mira con lo que me encuentro! —La cara de Shaoran estaba súper roja, en especial por lo que Sakura luego preguntaría.

—¿Qué boda Kerberus? —preguntó y todos se miraron, luego observaron a Shaoran suspirar enormemente y bajar el rostro todo abochornado.

El entero viaje se la había pasado distraído pensando cómo proponerle matrimonio a su novia, y cuando al fin pensó que quizá esa sería la noche perfecta, una serie de eventos desafortunados la hicieron medio enterarse de que habría una boda, solo que no sabía que sería la suya. Pero de cómo finalmente Shaoran le pidió matrimonio a Sakura es otra historia.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que se hallan divertido con esta pequeña historia. Adicional me gustaría decir que si se quieren divertir más leyendo historias del mismo genero, pueden buscar las siguientes historias:

- Una desastrosa fiesta por Honey Pinku

- Espantosamente Adorable por R-Karolina

- El secreto detrás de la neblina por Luna-park19

- La leyenda de Halloween por R-Karolina

- Dulce o ¿tortura? por R-Karolina

- El libro de Halloween por Sakura Li Kinomoto24

- Conflictos internos por

- Un Inusual Halloween por CerezOo-chan Li

- El ángel pelado por AzumaYunoki

- Una¿Boda? por

- Susto Desastrosa por Inyuly-Mei

- Dulce hogar por

- Desafortunadas Coincidencias ´por Inu no Taisho

- ¿Por que a mí? por angi Kinomoto

- Utopía según los Kinomoto por Sake's Evil22

- Seres de Altamar por Hakerenit Casriv

- La aventura de las parcas por Sake's Evil22

- La apuesta por Sake's evil 22

- Disfraces al estilo Tomoyo por KaryKinomoto

- Halloween o karma por SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA

- Caminando por el paralelo cero del universo por Hotaru Saturn Black.

Los invito a leer por que ciertamente me divertí mucho con algunas de ellas ;) ... bye!


End file.
